Retired Hero Inko!
by MonsterUnderTheFedora
Summary: Inko has been hiding a few things from her son.


"-I'm telling you, Gravitational Pull is the best superhero!" Izuku came into the class room to see Ochako talking to a few of their fellow students as he started to listen.

"You're just saying that because you have similar quirks!" Tohru said next to Izuku making him jump slightly asx he hadn't noticed her.

"Besides everyone knows Thirteen is the best hero!" Mina stated happily.

"Izuku, tell her Gravitational Pull is the best hero ever," Ochako said, roping Izuku into the conversation.

"Pfffttt, don't ask him. Everyone knows he has a weird hero crush on All Might," Denki rolled his eyes as Izuku stared at Ochako confused.

"Who's...Gravitational Pull?" He asked eliciting a gasp from Ochako.

"You're joking right? She's like, the best hero of all time!"

"But she disappeared years ago. She's probably dead."

"You need to shut your whore mouth Denki before I do it for you," Ocahko snapped at the blonde who quickly backed down. "Sorry, I'm very passionate about this. Seriously, how have you not heard of her?"

"I don't know," Izuku was confused, he knew about all the great heroes! So why hadn't she come up before? Looking back he saw Ochako typing something in her phone before handing it to Izuku. It was a picture of a hero in a space themed costume that kind of looked like an astronaut's outfit lifting a fallen building without even touching it as people under escaped. Izuku stared at that photo as he realized he'd seen that costume before. In the back of his mom's closet.

As soon as the last class of the day finished Izuku rushed towards his house to try and find that suit again. Knocking on the door no one answered so he brought his key to unlock it before rushing to his mom's room. She was probably still out shopping for groceries. Opening her closet the green haired boy began to rifle through her numerous cardigans before finally reaching the back where he saw the suit, plain as day. It looked older now but still recognizable from the picture Ochako showed him.

"Holy..."

"Izuku?" The green haired boy jumped slightly before turning to see his mom standing in the door way. "What are you doing in here?"

"Mom! I didn't hear you come in!" He said trying to hide the suit behind him.

"I was just visiting Ms. Bakugo..." She trailed off when she noticed the suit in her son's hands. "What are you doing with that?" She asked taking it from Izuku who couldn't hold back his excitement anymore.

"Mom are you Gravitational Pull?!" Izuku asked excitedly as the woman made a face.

"Now where did you hear that name?"

"My friend Ochako! She was taking about how she, er, you were the greatest hero of all time! Mom, why didn't you tell me?!" Inko just sighed as she said the suit down on her bed.

"Well I should've known it was a matter of time before you found out."

"Wait, so you're really her?! But how? I thought you could only move small things!"

"Now I can only move small things but back when I started I could move buildings if I tried hard enough." She opened her dresser, digging until she pulled out a box that she set down on the bed as Izuku sat next to her. Opening the lid the box was revealed to contain all sorts of hero memorabilia from newspaper clippings to photos to small trophies. Izuku's eyes widened as he took out a clipping that showed her in costume that had the headline, Gravitational Pull saves hundreds of lives from devastating earthquake. Another article showed her fighting a villain reading, The Great Hero Gravitational Pull Defeats Feared Fighter, Arachne.

Article after article showing her saving the day making his jaw drop.

"Mom, any didn't you tell me about this?"

"I wanted to protect you. I made a lot of enemies fighting crime and didn't want to endanger my family. That's why I didn't reveal my identity...with the exception of a few people." She looked in the box and pulled out a picture. It was of her without the costume with All Might holding a baby Izuku who was chewing on an All Might plush as Mr. Aizawa was just out of frame.

"YOU KNEW ALL MIGHT!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. You knew All Might?!" She nodded with a smile as Izuku took the picture.

"Mmm-hmm. Back before I met your father we even used to date."

"What?!"

"But that was a long time ago. We still started friends and he was one of the few people who knows about my identity. He used to love watching you and gave you that plush to make you stop crying. You always loved that thing." Izuku could very clearly remember his first All Might plush that was still somewhere in his room. But in all the excitement Izuku thought of something.

"What happened? I mean, to your powers? Is that why you quit being a hero?" Inko made a face before taking the photo and putting it in the box that she shoved back in the drawer.

"That's a story for another day."

"Oh..." Izuku trailed off as Inko smiled again, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when you're ready. But now: you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I'm-"

"Promise me."

"I...promise."

"Good, now why don't I go make us some lunch?"


End file.
